The central theme of the University of California Davis Center Environmental Exposures, Mechanisms, and the Development of Disease is the identification of exposure pathways and disease mechanisms in order to deepen understanding of how environmental exposures threaten human health and to develop strategies to mitigate their effects. This Center brings together faculty from 19 departments in four schools and colleges engaged in environmental health sciences (EHS) research spanning molecular mechanisms, exposure science, pathophysiology, and epidemiology, with relevance to human conditions. The Center will markedly expand UC Davis EHS research at UC Davis by: 1) advancing cutting-edge science, 2) enlarging the cadre of EHS researchers, and 3) engaging with policy-makers, advocacy organizations and health professionals, to ensure relevance of our research and to translate findings into public health improvement. This EHS Core Center will build upon a critical mass of faculty independently funded in EHS, facilitate synergistic collaborations and generate novel scientific breakthroughs unlikely to occur without the opportunities for interaction and integratio this Center will provide. The Center will train young investigators and attract faculty previously not working in EHS who bring their skills and technologies to EHS research. Building on the major EHS strengths, the four primary thematic areas are: environmentally-induced effects on 1) nervous system, 2) respiratory, 3) immune, and 4) endocrine or metabolic function. Exposures of interest include an array of particles and volatile organic contaminant compounds in ambient air, and pollutants in drinking water, in food and from household or personal care products. Center leadership will solicit input from an External Science Advisory Committee, an Internal Executive Advisory Committee, and a Community Stakeholder Advisory Committee. The organizational structure includes an Administrative Core, a Career Development Program, a Pilot Projects Program, an Exposure Core, an Integrative Health Sciences Core, and a Community Outreach and Engagement Core.